Two Is Better Than One
by LizzyTheCat2000
Summary: What happens when a slayer dies, wakes up if only for a short amount of time and then dies once again. What are the side effects? Well, Both Buffy Summers and Hermione becoming the slayer at around the same time is what happens, Buffy about to start her sophomore year and Hermione her fourth at Hogwarts. Follow the two girls as they enter this new world together. POWERFUL!Hermione.
1. Things are going to change

They had never expected this. It had always been a possibility of course, but they had always, always, always thought that one slayer dying led to another specific one rising, so one dying then somehow being revived then dying wouldn't have raised two slayers?

It shouldn't with their solid theory.

But it had.

It had led to two slayers, and now here they were, two kids, summoned as the slayer, one fourteen and fifteen. But oh no, it hadn't just stopped there. Not only were there now two slayers, one of these brand new slayers was a witch. A very powerful young witch, close to a young wizard who had the power to vanquish some dark lord of theirs, something the council would indeed keep a close eye on.

They didn't like powers they couldn't control.

Now here they all were thought Whistler. The Professor of that school, Dumbledore, Rupert Giles, Merrick, Quentin Travers and even a young wizard having investigated all trails of the Watchers Council, to become a watcher, Oliver Pine or something along the lines of that. He was to be the witches watcher, being a wizard and all. He would know how best to train her, and of the workings of their world. Even if he was fresh out of school.

The Watcher Christopher didn't come. Too heart broken over the death of young India Cohen.

Though Whistler didn't quite get that. Yes he understood love but she hadn't exactly been much of a looker. Not compared to the two sitting in front of them now. After her gory death.

Both petite, one with long, long blonde hair ranging from bleach blonde to dirty blonde, it worked in a strange way. Bright pink adorning her every limb, tanned skin and green grey eyes that would no doubt be described as kaleidoscope by love sick teenage boys. She was the typical California girl. The witch was smaller again, with a mass of wild curling hair ranging from honey colours to the colour of dark chocolate, huge amber eyes and milky pale skin for her heart shaped face.

Quentin Travers spoke up first.

"You now know why you are here. Is that true Miss Granger and Miss Summers? You know of your duty do you not?"

Miss Summers, aka 'Buffy' nodded gravely while the witch looked more sceptical, not about her destiny. More to do with the council, this one was likely to rebel Whistler thought. More likely to look into things her own way rather than just accepting them.

But the witch, Hermione still nodded.

Quentin continued to lead up to his speech.

"so you understand now what you must do. But you must also understand that this situation, even for us is less than normal. Miss Granger, ... is it alright if I call you Hermione?"

"Yes." she replied stiffly, not coldly. Though she was still coming to a properly formed judgement, and wasn't quick to assume the worst of people. She was fairer than most her age who judged at glance and gave opinions freely without thought.

"Okay, well Hermione, you were meant to be summoned at a later point, after the death of Miss Summers here, I can call you Buffy can I not?"

At first Buffy seemed a little confused by his way of talking before just nodding blindly. Already stunned by the situation.

Quentin cleared his throat.

"Well, Hermione you would have been summoned after Buffy died, activating the slayer in you. But that did not happen. What happened was that India Cohen. The slayer before the two of you, died came back to life momentarily and then died again, activating you, Hermione as well as you, Buffy. Any questions?"

Buffy thought it out before starting to speak in her girlish manner. "So what you're basically saying is that there is now two of us and will always be at least two slayers at a time? No less, as say I die, bring about another slayer, and then Hermione dies bringing about a different slayer, it is impossible for there to ever be less than two slayers again. Am I right?"

Merrick looked up at that point. "Basically."

Hermione looked slightly puzzled at their morose behaviour. "I understand all that, and the fact that this is new territory for you all but isn't this better? Now there are two of us able to cover more ground and kill more vampires, we could work together even!"

Buffy smiled at that, though having been in disdain at the girl when having first met her. "That would be cool!" We could be like sisters, I don't have any siblings you see..."

Hermione smiled at her, grateful. "Neither did I, but now I do."

The girls bonded over that, secretly pleased they wouldn't be entering this strange new world alone. Though Hermione already knew of vampires and werewolves. Not demons though, and she held a rather different opinion of werewolves compared to that of the council. They would likely clash over that again in the future. Obviously dependent on how long she lasted.

 ** _Earlier on..._**

 _The young girl gasped as she heard them give a few examples of what evil they would fight, hunt, and kill. Werewolves had been amongst that list. She did not take it kindly, and launched into a speech about 'just how wrong they were'._

 _"I had a teacher who was a werewolf, he's a great man, and we have a teacher working on a wolfs bane potion, which keeps the wolf away and he keeps his mind but takes the form of a wolf. Why kill someone when they are human 28 days out of the month and only changes three evenings after sun down? Especially as it can be sorted!"_

 _Whistler sighed._

 _It wasn't that he disagreed, it was more her self righteousness that irked him. Her worldliness, or lack of to be precise. Though to be fair she was the youngest in the room, but somehow managed to not be looked down upon._

* * *

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her generation, genius, and newly slayer sat cross legged on a rickety wooden bench in a nondescript park with her new 'sister' Buffy Summers who seemed like the most typical of popular teenage girls. Usually the type Hermione avoided like the plague.

But things change.

Obviously.

Last week she had been a normal witch (okay maybe not normal but more normal than now) at a normal magical school, studying and messing about with her perfectly normal (well not so normal) friends, and the messing about had concluded saving an innocent man all thought evil on a supposed to be dead hippogriff, oh, and she almost forgot they travelled back in time to do so.

Okay, okay, maybe normal in her world had crashed and burned alooooooooooooooooooong time ago, say for example the day she got her Hogwarts letter from Professor McGonagall?

But this _really_ took the biscuit.

She was a fourteen year old witch meant to fight vampires and demons with superhuman strength that had only just been bestowed upon her? Not only that but she hadn't even meant to have been called from they were saying. But she had, and now here she was.

"Will you go back to your school? In the fall?" Hermione asked curious as to how Buffy would continue her life, this visit apparently being 'a holiday to her cousin Eliza May Rotsby' who had only just gotten out of boarding school and her dearest wish had been to see 'darling Buffy as soon as possible'.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, continuing to fiddle with the Scooby she was making for Hermione, already wearing the one Hermione had made for her in various shades of the colour pink, her arm movement causing the multi-coloured bangles on her wrist to jingle.

"I suppose I have too. Merrick will come with me though. You know the one with the blonde hair swept to the right and curled on his face. But yeah. my mom doesn't know and I intend it to stay that way. You? That warts place?" she spoke indifferently but Hermione could hear the strain in her voice already.

"Yeah, his hair is quite ridiculous! I'll write letters you know, and yes I will be going back to _Hog_ warts. I have to continue my magical education and look out for Harry, tell me if you have any problems and I'll do the same, we can look out for each other. I'd only have to tell my parents the whole deal in the magical world at the moment and they would take me to America. I could put in a few subtle hints and everything. Only as a last resort though okay?"

Hermione looked at her new friend searchingly. Having gotten used to having her around this last month of the holidays, Hermione was only going back because of the Quidditch World Cup, and visiting all her other friends.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at her, tears apparent in her beautiful green eyes, drops on her long lashes, her long flowing hair hiding part of her tear stained cheeks.

"yes?"

"We'll keep in touch right?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking a little this time. Both had the idea of death looming over them, just like Harry Hermione thought and had thought a lot over the last month. It would follow them now, they couldn't shake it off, it would always be there just like there shadow..

"Of course Herms."

The two girls hugged fiercely, both sniffling miserably at the thought of losing each other.


	2. Ben & Breakfast

Buffy looked about nervously, it was the last two days before Hermione would be leaving to spend time with a family called the Weasley's to attend a 'Quidditch World Cup'. Hermione had told her all about the wizarding world. Something else Buffy had no idea existed until only a month previously she thought dryly. Hermione had also told Buffy the basics of Quidditch. But it all sounded rather complicated. Maybe it was the sort of thing you had to see for yourself.

She hiked up her loose jogging bottoms before twisting her long hair back from her face and headed out of the room of the hotel she was staying at to the place she had been training with Hermione at just across the street.

But first. Buffy would get Hermione and they would head over together, after some cheap hotel breakfast of course. Buffy knocked three times on Hermione's door which was painted a royal blue colour but had started to peel at the corners. Seriously this hotel screamed cheap from all areas.

You'd think the watchers would want only the best for their slayers? But no! They get stuck with THIS!

"Hermione?"

No answer.

"It's time to go."

Yet again no answer. Buffy was starting to get worried, the whole time they had been here Hermione had always been up and ready to go, it was mostly her knocking on Buffy's door and urging her to wake up not the other way around. Which was why she was starting to get worried.

Worried about what might of happened to her friend. Her only real friend if she was honest, none of the girls at school who she was friends with in the popular clique (Buffy being queen bee, of course) were ever actually honestly _close_ to her. They used Buffy to climb up the popularity ladder.

"Hermione! It's time to go! We have to have breakfast before we go!" Buffy was about two milliseconds from kicking the door down when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Buffy turned quickly about to karate chop them down the hallway when she saw it was Hermione holding two Starbucks drinks cups and a paper bag with pecan croissants in . Her favourites.

Buffy wasted no time in reacting. "You scared me! I thought something had happened to you!" she enveloped Hermione in hug, glad she was fine and that Buffy had just panicked. Not been right.

Hermione chuckled, hugging her back "It's okay Buffy, anyways which croissant do you want I got Pecan, and I got chocolate, oh and we're sharing a honey and ginger crepe. Just saying!"

Buffy laughed alongside her and linking arms they went into Hermione's hotel room, sitting on the cracked leather sofa they had somehow managed to squeeze in there. Buffy picked at her pecan croissant, thinking about the other slayer. The one who had died India Cohen.

"Herms, why do you think the other slayer died twice?"

Hermione knitted her eyebrows together, letting out a "Hmm..." before properly starting on her reply "I don't know, maybe she had a companion who kind of shook her out of it but failed to bring her properly back to life? Maybe she was found dying, injured and the paramedics couldn't save her, that's a more solid theory to be honest. We would have to find out more about her before properly understanding..."

Wiping the crumbs from her mouth Buffy teased "Does that mean some snooping is in order?"

Hermione smiled back "I think it does. There should be a folder in the Watchers Council, one at least for every slayer there has been so far, probably ones for us as well. But those will be marked differently or in a different folder because we are the current slayers."

Buffy nodded, listening to her brainstorm before popping another question. "Wait a second though, they mentioned that the ancestral line or whatever passes onto the next slayer when the current one dies. Now that there's two of us from only one slayer, does that mean the line has split? Or is the line with only one of us and not the other?"

Hermione's eyes widened at Buffy's question, grabbing a sheet of paper from one of her spiral notebooks, "That is a great question, one second I'll write it down... and look I'll do a couple of diagrams, but to add to that. Do the watchers know who is a possible slayer. Is there a way they can tell? It would much, MUCH easier if there was a way to tell because then they could even begin to train before hand, get ahead so they are really prepared when actually become the slayer. Not only that but live longer because of it. Everybody wins! Or at least just tell them about the supernatural before hand so it doesn't get heaped on them at once."

Buffy nodded, grinning all the while. "It would have been so much easier if I did know about the supernatural, that's a really good point. We should bring it up with them. Though somehow I don't think they will tell us about the ancestral line... Theres something they know to do with her death that they don't want us to know. And I intend to find out."

Hermione giggled. "I'd expect nothing less Buffy, we should make a pact, that when we go back to school, we continue our research, okay?"

Buffy extended her little finger, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows and saying "Pinkie promise?" Hermione in return gave her a toothy smile and held out her little finger with chipped green nail varnish, hooking it around Buffy's little finger.

"Deal."

They smiled at each other before Buffy's eyes wandered to the cheap plastic clock decorating the wall, and more specifically the time. With only two minutes until their training was supposed to start.

They were late.

Or would be anyway.

"Hermione! The time!" Buffy said to her friend with a gasp. The watchers council weren't exactly forgiving, they had to be careful or the amount of freedom they had left would be taken away from them.

* * *

It was after training that Hermione and Buffy were finally able to leave the clutches of the watchers council, wander around the town a bit for the first time since they had arrived. It was a well needed break.

They had both changed out of their typical training clothes Hermione opting for a crop top and baggy dungarees with her favourite scuffed Dr Martens on her feet. Buffy had managed to dissuade her from that choice Buffy's girly-ness coming out. Begging Hermione to let her do a makeover.

Reluctantly Hermione had nodded, saying "But nothing too extreme!" images of Ra-Ra skirts and awfully done eye shadow flashing through her mind, Hermione wasn't sure what Buffy would opt for. She just hoped that she would take Hermione's style into consideration.

To be truthful Buffy did,

Lending her some skinny jeans Buffy hadn't meant to bring which were too small for her now but fitted Hermione's small curves perfectly. Buffy then gave Hermione a cute flowery crop top, letting her wear the scuffed Dr Martens and her old leather jacket.

Buffy let out a high pitched squeal, "Ouch!" Hermione said in return "Do you want me to go deaf?" Buffy raised an eyebrow before pleading "Look just on little last touch before we go okay? Can I please do your make-up? PLEASE!" she shouted dramatically at the end causing Hermione to chuckle.

"...Alright then. But we leave right after okay?"

"Yep." Buffy said, popping the 'P' sound.

Buffy skilfully brushed Hermione's eyelashes with the lightest amount of mascara, making sure it didn't clump together, her tongue between her teeth in concentration. Then she picked up a more natural looking lipstick saying "This one will work." Handing it to Hermione to rub in.

It was then, twenty minutes later that they left the building. Buffy immediately shivering in her purple dress and blue cardigan, even with her knee boots on. "Jeez, this British weather isn't much fun." she said, teeth chattering.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in response, looking at Buffy's impractical outfit.

Buffy twigged saying "Okay, okay I know what you're thinking missy." she said wiggling her finger at her.

They set off down the high street. A weapon in the bags they had in case they had need of it. Hermione also bringing her wand along, even though she knew that technically speaking she couldn't use magic outside of school. It was a security blanket.

They didn't know about her wandless magic though...

"So where are we heading?" Hermione questioned, linking her arm through Buffy's, her friends multi-coloured bangles that went the length of her fore arm jingling musically all the while.

Buffy shrugged "Just wandering really. I don't exactly know anywhere, technically you should." Buffy said crooking her finger at her mockingly.

"Just because I'm English doesn't mean I've been absolutely everywhere within England! Merlin Buffy-" but Hermione didn't have time to finish her sentence as her eyes widened dramatically as she saw the scene before her.

Hermione flung her small purple beady bag down to the concrete pavement and thundered through the road, her legs pumping quickly, grabbing a gangly young man with her left arm just before he was hit by a large speeding bin lorry with brown gunk on the sides.

Hermione managed to pull him onto the side of the pavement just in time.

Un-doubtedly saving his life. Hermione looked down at him, having fallen on him when she had barrelled him to the pavement and out of harms way. She looked into his completely shocked chestnut eyes before pushing herself off of him and helping him sit at the side, managing to get him upright just as Buffy sprinted over, crossing at the lights instead.

"Herms I saw what happened is he okay?" worry colouring her tone.

Hermione nodded grimly up at Buffy who was standing. Both bags gripped tight in her fists. Hermione squatting beside the young man who had turned to her, recovering from his shock slightly.

"Thank you." he whispered, blinking slowly, a forced smile on his handsome face.

Buffy interrupted "Coffee." she said bluntly.

Hermione looked up at her again. confused "What?"

Buffy returned her gaze offended "What?! He's in shock, coffee or tea will help, come on."

They both heaved him off the ground, he gained his balance once standing and loomed above their petite figures. Hermione looked around, the concerned crowd that had gathered quickly dispersing once sensing he was alright.

Though one young woman walked over to them saying in a nasal voice "The car registration number, on the number plate." pressing a piece of ripped note paper into the young mans hands.

He thanked her before joining the girls walk to the closest coffee shop, a quaint little vintage one, Hermione realised with a smile. She ordered a latte and two hot chocolates for herself and Buffy.

She walked quickly over to the table he and Buffy had chosen and now resided at. He looked up at her through his lashes "I can't say thank you enough, if it wasn't for I'd be decorating the road. I'm Ben, Ben Wilkinson, can I know my hero's name?"

"Hermione Granger. Anyone would have done it, you could have died." Hermione finished a little embarrassed at the praise.

"Well it means an awful lot to me. Really. And your name?" Ben asked turning to the blonde.

"Buffy Summers." Buffy replied blushing a little. Her tanned cheeks becoming rosy.

"Well I have to say it is lovey to meet you. Lovely to be able to meet and greet anybody at all! What do you two say to a coffee together? I'll pay." the girls nodded at him, smiling at his charm.

"Sure why not! We have nowhere we need to be right now." Buffy said, answering for Hermione. Who had looked at her a little questioningly.

They chatted for a good hour or so, adding some cake to their decision. They swapped numbers at the end, though the age difference. It wasn't as if they held romantic feelings for him, more that he could be a playful older brother or something of the like.

"It was lovely, We must do so again at some point. Though I should tell you I live in America the majority of the time, I'm here on holiday." Ben said regretfully to them, his eyes sad.

Buffy brightened "I'm on holiday too! Hermione's going to visit all the time, maybe we could meet up some time!"

Ben smiled happily "Sure!"

They hugged their goodbyes and parted ways.

The two girls headed off, starting their shopping trip they had initially planned out for the day.


	3. Quidditch Fun

**Hey thanks for reading :) Here's the next chapter! American high schools start back some time in August don't they? I live in Wales and don't really know... Sorry if its wrong, it will be Buffy's first day back as the 'slayer' in her high school which we don't see in the actual series ;)**

 **Hermione will be at the Quidditch World Cup... :)**

 **Oh! And also I just wanted to say that the people on the character lists not the ships, I'm not entirely sure what ships I'm going to edge too in the end, review any particular favourites ;)**

* * *

Hermione looked about her, wincing at the memory of hers and Buffy's goodbyes, not knowing if they would even see each other ever again. Being the slayer was a fatal job. The only way to leave it was death.

There was no way out. Which was precisely the reason Hermione wasn't going to tell her friends, Harry and Ron. She was going to make sure that they survived their Hogwarts education and the trouble they faced each year. They would live before she did, even if she didn't make it.

Hermione would do as much as she could.

Even if it meant going to the blasted Quidditch World Cup. It really was very lovely of them to invite her but she just wasn't a huge fan of Quidditch, though it would be a fascinating thing to watch professionally, not just watch school children playing at being pros.

"Ginny are we almost there yet?" Hermione asked looking over at her redheaded friend, who was puffing and panting on their walk to meet the Diggory's and continue even further.

"We should be..." she said somewhat doubtfully. Obviously Ginny didn't have much hope in her fathers directional skills Hermione thought dryly, she'd have to say the same for Ron's. She gazed at her surroundings.

The towering trees, looming above her with shadows tilted in strange ways and the various shades of green throwing a sort of shade on them, making them all look slightly sickly with some magical disease Hermione would typically imagine.

"If you say so Ginny... I'm just going to go check what the others think, and hopefully stop Harry and Ron from conspiring to get revenge on Diggory because of Gryffindor's defeat last year. Their still bitter!" Ginny nodded, her cheeks still flushed.

"Okay... see you in a bit then..." Hermione nodded at her best female friend before strolling faster and catching up with Ron and Harry, who were just as she had predicted, plotting the demise of a poor Cedric Diggory.

"Guys when do you think we'll reach the Diggory's?-" she was about to elaborate when she heard a distinct rustling in an ancient tree adjacent to her. Hermione stood stock still, first wondering if it was a vampire before realising the stupidity of that thought. It was daytime after all. Though the sunlight didn't stop it from being some other type of supernatural monster.

Maybe she was barking up the wrong tree (not literally, it was definitely that tree) but maybe, just perhaps Buffy had followed her, determined not to return to school and as she had put it 'the vile bunch of hyenas' that had once been her shallow besties.

She stood stock still.

"What was that-" but Hermione never got to finish her sentence as somebody dropped down from the tree, with some quick thinking- more like no thinking- Hermione jumped them, tackling them to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

The others, Harry, Ron, and a running Ginny stared at them.

At Hermione and a shell shocked Cedric Diggory.

"-What?" harry asked, looking at the scene in puzzlement.

Hermione's cheeks turned the colours of strawberries "Um-I- I thought he was something else? I did try to say I heard something?" she fumbled on her words, looking anywhere but the thoroughly confused sixteen year old currently underneath her.

"Sorry." she said before pushing herself off of him, brushing the dirt of her light skinny jeans. Hermione held out a small hand to help him up, before knocking away his refusals and pulling him up to his feet. Offering him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." she said again. "I thought you were something else..." she finished awkwardly, not sure what she had been going to say, 'sorry I thought you were a supernatural monster?' Hermione mentally snorted at the thought of it and the confusion on his face.

"Its okay..." he said, shaking his floppy light brown hair from side to side.

Luckily for her Mr Weasley bumbled into view, an older version of the sixteen year old with him, decidedly more stoutly though. Mr Weasley's eyes darted between the blushing teenagers and simply raised his eyebrows before saying "Right, introductions?"

The Hufflepuff went first "Cedric Diggory, you? I already know the Weasley's, years of visiting them during the holidays..."

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you." Hermione said looking up at him, shaking his strong hand.

"I-I'm Harry- Po- Potter..." Harry said, gasping for air as he tried to talk through his laughter, loving how his usually so logical and together friend was quite so flustered. His cheeks rosy with colour, bringing out his gleaming green orbs.

Cedric Diggory nodded at him slowly, eyes a little wide "Oh-kaaay, shall we get going then? We don't want to miss the port key!"

Everybody nodded, hoping they could leave the elephant that was currently intruding in their conversations behind...

They all set of again at a reasonable pace, Hermione strolling casually beside the twins, for once hoping they would give her less trouble than Harry or Ron. Even Ginny. It must have been a first for them to be less trouble...

They soon reached the 'port key' they kept referring too, which to put it mildly irritated Hermione no end. What were they going on about? Seriously! It was when she was furiously confused, staring at a manky old boot and the Weasley's started to circle it, each holding a bit of it that Hermione thought they were insane. Then again it was magic, it was rather hard to be considered insane...

She stumbled over to them, her hand soon grabbed by none other than Diggory as they started to spin into the air. Wind whipping her curly mop of hair all around her in every direction as they spun frantically through the air.

She wanted to scream, what on earth was happening? How, seriously and literally could it be considered a form of travelling, a way to get from place to place? It was torture, and not just that but scary as hell!

Hermione let out a small groan as she felt the blood rush to her head as they landed. Luckily, and probably due to her new slayer abilities she landed on feet, a little unsteady but on her feet. Much to the surprise of Diggory and his father, Mr Weasley giving her a strange but albeit curious look. She weakly grinned back, not in any kind of way reassuring him.

She helped the others to their feet along with Diggory and the set off again, on their way to their seats. Luckily, VERY luckily in opposite directions but Hermione almost groaned when learning there was a plan to meet up later. Not that she would show it.

* * *

The actual match didn't seem very eventful, by Hermione's standards, maybe it was just the fact somebody didn't almost die in it. Like with most of Harry's games at Hogwarts, which she attended that was.

But things went decidedly down hill when she heard loud bangs and shouts in the distance, but soon closer, making her shiver scared. Hermione hoped fervently that no obnoxious drunks stumbled down their path, or into their tents for that matter- it would be quite a shock to say the least...

Charlie answered her silent questions when he said "Probably the Irish celebrating..." after a particularly aggressive and loud shout. A sudden bang following not long afterwards. Hermione tried and failed to ignore his doubtful expression, she shouldn't worry herself over nothing just because of her new awareness of the world.

"Probably..." she replied before flitting through the singed pages of the book he had lent her. She was exploring the possibility of a career in dragons- however much of a career she would get that is. Being the slayer was a job you took to your grave. Not one to easily drop.

Mr Weasley rushed into the sunken room they were habiting- out of breath and red in the face. "What is it Dad?" Charlie asked concernedly likely presuming his father would be going on duty or something of the like.

What he said next chilled Hermione to the bone.

"Death eaters... attack... the family I'm not sure what happened but you need to get out- now, you take Hermione, I've already told Harry and Ron to go with Percy, the twins have Ginny and Bill has gone off into the fight, you take Hermione."

Hermione almost expected for Charlie to flat out refuse - after all he was the second eldest and he was being refused to join the fight, having to look after his baby brothers best friend instead.

She started. "No- look I can make my own way to safety, I'll be okay!"

The older Weasley brother shook his head determinedly and grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm, "I couldn't just leave you by yourself!" he said groughly and they ran quickly out of the tent, their legs taking long strides- pumping them back and forth as they ran into the woods; away from the screams in the horizon.

They kept up their running for a fair amount of time, nimbly dodging the tent ropes hectically placed everywhere the actual tents scorched or housing cowering people- to scared to find out what was happening around them for fear of spells flying in each direction.

If they hadn't stopped because Charlie had hair in his face and stumbled she would never have seen the lanky figure fumbling to their left repeating themselves in a confused and terrified manner, stumbling back from the monster of a man, dressed in a dark threatening manner.

A Death eater.

Her doe eyes widened dramatically and she spoke-her wand moving- before she saw the attackers wand movements, it was instinctual, "EXPELLIAMOUS!"


	4. Fights

Cedric Diggory stumbled backwards ungraciously. He attempted a to stutter out something completely nonsensical before falling flat on his backside, Hermione tried her very hardest not to smirk or laugh- she was able to refrain with the latter but unfortunately for him and his bruised ego not the former.

Luckily for them though Charlie was on form and reacted to the immensely pissed off Death eater about to curse the teenagers into oblivion, Hermione and Cedric quickly catching on and raising their wands; defensive spells shooting out- momentarily protecting them.

That was the catch- _momentarily._

It didn't take long for the Death eater to retaliate, his wand in hand and a murderous expression on his heavily lined and twisted face that had two purple spots of colour flowering on his sagging cheeks. He threw curse after curse- once trying to throw an crucio which was luckily shielded by both Cedric and Hermione.

He was deliberately aiming all hexes at the two teenagers and not the older, more prepared and together Charlie Weasley who took advantage of this fact by taking steps to the side after each hex he threw at the dark wizard.

Edging closer whilst the wizard focussed all his hatred on a breathless Hermione and a stumbling Diggory who looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights; he was only just managing to keep the dangerous Death eater at bay, Charlie yelling "Silencio!" in hopes of the fight ending sooner.

Diggory croaked out a desperate "Locomotor mortis," which was neatly dodged by the adept Death eater, who grinned at the youngsters neatly using non verbal magic that had Diggory in an 'incarcerous',the ropes making him choke and wheeze as he struggled.

Charlie gasping shouted "CONJUNCTIVITUS!" at the startled wizard who barely managed to dodge the spell that whizzed at him like a bullet. Charlie ran at him yelling "Reducto." which was returned with a strange spell that shot through the air with a turquoise sort of tinge to it; luckily Charlie dodged it, rolling on the floor and attempting to hit their attacker with spell after spell.

That was what gave her the opportunity to end him. To stop the fight they were in.

Hermione out of breath and taking deep gasp managed to rasp out a shattering, "Impedimenta!" which threw the dark wizard back several meters and into the heavy body of a thick tree that twined up far into the deep inky sky with a thundering crash- he was out cold and frozen in the same position, a surprised expression on his still face from the curse. It was the power within it that had shocked him backwards.

Both Diggory and Charlie looked at the petite witch in shock, Charlie quickly uttering a "Priori Incantatem." on a still struggling Diggory.

Diggory shook himself when standing in his full lanky form, saying "Thanks..." in an awkward manner, not making proper eye contact with either Hermione or Charlie (who chuckled quietly despite the situation).

"Well, I guess we need inform somebody?" Hermione said into the silence.

Charlie nodded smiling ruefully, "I suppose we do, Expecto Patronum! Go find my father and lead him her, we have Antonin Dolohov!" his corporeal patronus- a dragon- scampered away in an un-dragon like manner, its thick tail swishing behind it as it rushed off into the distance.

The trio looked at eachother; all of them keeping their wands trained on the frozen Death eater.

Conversationally Diggory asked "So Granger when did you learn Impedimenta? I am meant to be learning that this coming year...?" he raised his thick eyebrows at her challengingly, his iron grey eyes twinkling.

Hermione shuffled from foot to foot, Charlie taking note and angling his body more towards them- "That's a very good question, would you like to answer Hermione?"

She tucked her wild hair behind her ear nervously, her hair almost immediately popped back into its original place and framed her face yet again. "Well... I basically found the twins books for this year and having already studied from my upcoming years books I decided I would just sneak a peek at your year groups books... Just to see if there was anything interesting in it! I wasn't entirely sure it would work on... Dolohov? That's his name right, yeah, well anyway I just thought it as worth a go."

Diggory shook his head smiling slightly but before either he or Charlie could respond voices were soon heard and Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory were at their sides with many aurors Hermione couldn't name.

Arthur Weasley ran to Charlie and Hermione edged closer to her parent like figure in the wizarding world. Hoping for some comfort but it was at that point Oliver Wood stepped out of the crowd of aurors a grim expression on his face. Eyes lighting with relief when he found Hermione.

They quickly met in the middle and gave eachother a firm hug.

"I was worried when I heard you know." he said, his accent thick like it always got when he became emotional. "I thought maybe he ...knew and was targeting you. Bringing in more problems than already in the background, you know?"

Hermione laughed nervously in response. "Yeah, but it wasn't that I don't think it was more of a random attack because he was separated from his group or something of the like... honestly I'm not entirely sure but the ministry will soon find out!"

He ruffled her hair in a brotherly fashion and smiled a crinkly smile at her before flinging an arm around her as they went bac to Mr Weasley who was worriedly asking Charlie if any of them had been hurt at any point in the fight. Charlie grimaced recounting how Diggory had been incapacitated with the incarcerous but he had remedied it and the teenager was okay in the end.

"Are you okay Hermione dear, you aren't hurt?"

Hermione smiled affectionately up at him giving him a quick hug, "No I'm fine, Charlie protected us admirably I'm sure without him we wouldn't be standing here now!" Charlie bloomed a cherry red colour, scowling.

He quickly protested stating, "Hermione was the one who finally incapacitated him! She cast an impedimenta and ended our fight!" she promptly kicked him on the shins to which he let out a startled yelp.

"What was that for?!" He said indignantly.

Hermione scowled back and stuck her tongue out at him, "You know very well what!"

Cedric Diggory sauntered over with his father at that point looking decidedly more suave than during the fight. Then again there was a slight hint of worry on his handsome features- his strong straight nose and chiselled jaw. Hermione noticed him chewing his lower lip lightly.

"What is it?" Hermione said first, breaking the silence between them- in an albeit kind of rude manner.

Amos Diggory started of jovially, "I just came over to thank you two for helping keep my son alive- I hope he returned the favour!"

They all smiled at eachother civilly, Charlie saying reverently "He was a definite asset, I hope you consider the idea of becoming an auror Cedric."

Cedric smiled back shyly but gratefully at the young man so comfortable within himself and easy going.

It was then that Amos Diggory looked curiously at Oliver Wood, " I say boy, what have you gone on to do considering you had been going to become a professional Quidditch player? Had you not? My Ced always praised your skills which says a lot really doesn't it!" he laughed loudly, clapping Oliver on the side of his arm.

Oliver shared a look with Hermione before starting of slowly, "Well I deciding to take a short break before that and came to the decision to attend a muggle university; Hogwarts can convert your wizarding grades into that of muggle grades and I managed to get a place at Bath university studying Mythology and Archaeology."

The two older adults shared a surprised glance that didn't go amiss before giving impressed nods- knowing it wasn't a common thing to venture into and was generally branded a waste of time in wizarding society.

It was brave though- they would hand him that.

"That's impressive." Cedric said in an awed voice, taking a fair bit more interest in the conversation than he previously had been.

"What's the course like?" he asked eagerly.

Oliver chuckled, "I haven't started yet I only just got my place- I will start near the end of September due to weird timings in higher education which I honestly have no idea how they work... Sorry."

They all nodded civilly before both adults departed, in need to deal with the frozen Dolohov. Charlie soon stalking off to help them whilst muttering under his breath. Hermione let out a sigh of relief- running a hand through her untameable hair.

"Its been quite a day hasn't it?" She said to Diggory.

"That it has Granger, that it has."


End file.
